Polar Opposites
by The Fiery Blaze of the Sun
Summary: Two kits are born into Thunderclan, complete opposites. But when they have to fight evil together, will they be able to become close enough to stop it? Or will they be to far apart to come together in time. I stink at summaries. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys. Blaze here. And yes, this is a story. My first. So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

 _Prologue_

Third Person ( **or should I say cat?)**

Lightning flashed, rain poured down, it was a stormy night, and the night two important kits would be born.

"Mintleaf! The kits are coming! Get Goldensky!" yowled Jadestream.

"It's okay, I'm already here." mewed Goldensky. Jadestream gave a squeal of pain.

"This is why I need an apprentice." muttered Goldensky. "It's okay. Push Jadestream! Push!"

Jadestream gave a yowl of pain.

A white bundle appeared. Heartbeats later a flame coloured shape followed.

"Beautiful." Breathed Goldensky

"I'll go get Applefeather." Goldensky exited the den. Heartbeats later Applefeather came.

"Is she alright? How many kits? What-Oh Jadestream, they're beautiful!" Applefeather crossed the nursery in two leaps and lay down next to his tired mate.

"What should we name them? I was thinking Icekit for the white one, and you can name the ginger one."

"Umm…Well she looks exactly like my sister. I'd like to name her Blazekit, after Blazefeather."

"Yes, that's perfect. Blazekit and Icekit. My precious children. Welcome to Thunderclan."

"Anything you need? Moss? Prey?"

"Just rest and moss will be fine Applefeather." Goldensky mewed. "Now I'm going back to bed. Wake me if you need anything." She padded out of the den, not noticing that Icekit had already opened her crystal blue eyes and was staring back at her.

Goldensky's POV

I padded into my nest and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was in a dreamy place. _Starclan._

I walked around a bit in the perfect place. _If only the clans could be like this._ I saw a familiar flame coloured cat. _Blazefeather!_

My sister joyfully bounced towards me. _Guess she still is the same cat then._

"Hi sis!"

"Blazefeather. Did you see? The kits?" I asked her

"Yes. They are wonderful. I am honoured that one of them is named after me."

"Yes."

"I have a prophecy. _The polar opposites must join together to fight the evil before it is too late. But if they don't come soon enough, then evil will win."_

"Tell me more. Please!"

"I'm sorry Goldensky, that's all we know. Goodbye."

"No! Don't leave!"

But Goldensky had already woken up in her nest. It was morning.

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Silverstar-tabby silver and white tom with blue eyes.  
Deputy: Cherrywish-ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes.

Medicine cat: Goldensky-golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Bumblefeather: striped silver and black tom with a white chest and amber eyes. (Mate, Mintleaf.)  
Apprentice: Yarrowpaw  
Mooncloud: dark grey tom with a black stomach and green eyes. (Mate, Dawnleaf.)  
Dawnleaf-cream she-cat with one white paw and green eyes  
Flameflight-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Maplebreeze-ginger and white tabby tom, blue eyes.  
Apprentice-Skypaw  
Emberdawn-black tom with dark amber eyes. (Mate, Sunpool.)  
Sunpool-ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Lionpaw.  
Sandysplash-light ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes.  
Nightblaze-black tom with amber eyes. (Mate, Sandysplash.)  
Stormysky-Grey and brown tom with blue eyes.  
Grassheart-light brown she-cat, green eyes.  
Apprentice, Spottedpaw  
Brownsnow-brown and white tom with green eyes.  
Queens:  
Mintshine-(Mother to Kestrelkit, Dewkit, and Featherkit) light grey and silver she-cat with green eyes.

Jadestream- (Mother to Icekit and Blazekit.) Black she-cat with green eyes.  
Kits:  
Kestrelkit-Brown and white tabby she-kit with amber eyes.  
Dewkit-Grey tom with blue eyes  
Featherkit-Light grey she-kit with brown eyes.  
Icekit-Pure white she-kit with crystal blue eyes.  
Blazekit-Flame coloured she-kit.

Elders

Bushshine-Black and white tabby tom.  
Moonfish-once-pretty silver she-cat.

 **All done. Updates should be at least once every week. I'll tell you if I can't update it for a week.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Blaze has updated! FOUR WHOLE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Eagleblaze- Thank you! A chapter for you!**

 **LIONXICE- How..how….how DID YOU KNOW THAT I THINK LIONXICE IS AN AWESOME PAIRING!? You scared me.**

 **Raven that flies at night- Really? Wow! Thanks so much!**

 **Mistlethewarrior- Okay then. A chapter!**

 **Okay, chapter time!**

Chapter 1

"Yaa!" Kestrelkit came hurtling towards Blazekit, who was fiddling with a leaf.

"W-wha? Hey!" Blazekit spun around, her crystal blue orbs gleaming. She crouched down, ready to pounce on her best friend when suddenly-

"Rouge attack!" Dewkit charged in, his grey fur suddenly messing with his sister's brown and white. Blazekit stopped, thought for, a heartbeat, then decided to jump in too. Soon, the trio was a furry ball of ginger, white and brown, and the ball came tumbling down to the paws of who but the deputy, Cherrywish.

The three kits untangled themselves and looked up at their deputy. Cherrywish gave a purr of amusement, then said,

"Kits will be kits. I'm so excited for when mine come."

"Wait-you're having kits?" Dewkit asked. His sister gave him a glare.

Blazekit had thought that Cherrywish had been looking plump, but she didn't realise she was having kits. She thought that she had been eating a lot. They had plenty of prey, after all, it was green-leaf. And she was the deputy.

"Cherrywish, when will you move to the nursery?" Kestrelkit asked

"In the next quarter moon or so."

"Come guys." Kestrelkit meowed.

"Okay! Bye Cherywish! Dewkit meowed.

"See you round!

Blazekit and her friends bounced into the centre of camp where the fresh-kill pile was. Dewkit picked up a shrew and walked off.

"Hey! Dewkit! Where are you going?"

"To the elders. I wanted to hear a story."

"But I wanted to have a play fight."

"Kestrelkit?"

"I agree with Blazekit. Sorry bro."

"Fine. As long as we can go the elders after."

"But we need one more kit." Kestrelkit continued.

Featherkit walked out of the den. Blazekit ran up to her.  
"Hey! Featherkit! Do you want to play-fight with us?"

"Sure. I'll be on Dewkit's side."

Soon the four kits were tumbling around in laughter. 'Blazestar' had pinned down 'Featherwish' and Dewkit was struggling with his sister. Then Applefeather came in.

"Hey kits! It's time to sleep."

"But we wanted to see the elders!" Kestrelkit yawned.

"You can see them tomorrow. Come on. Blazekit, Icekit is already sleeping." Applefeather lead the kits back to the nursery. Blazekit snuggled up with her snow-white sister and drifted into sleep. Her sister opened her crystal blue orbs, re-shifted herself, and closed them again.

 **Not the best chapter. I was in a rush. Next one will be longer, I promise!**

 **Eagleflame, is Kestrelkit okay?**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. You may not realise, but it does.**

 **I'm going to do a QOTC every chapter now.**

 **QOTC-Favourite canon cat?**

 **And, if you review, I will update faster. Just saying! :)**

 **This is Blaze out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys! Blaze here with Chapter 2 of Polar Opposites _!_ In this chapter we see more of Icekit and a strange new cat joins the clan that Mistlethewarrior knows ALL about.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Eaglefame33** - **Okay then! Don't worry, she will get bigger. I think Crookedstar was a great leader. And** **Whitestorm is awesome**

 **Mistlethewarrior-Thank you!**

 **My two favourite cats are Hollyleaf and Ivypool.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Chapter 2

"Hey Icekit," Blazekit asked her white furred sister. "Did you know that Cherrywish is excepting kits?"

Icekit nodded. "Yeah. Goldensky told me."

"Hey Icekit, why are you always in the medicine den?"

"I just love learning about all medicine. Healing cats and saving others from death...I just think it's so amazing."

"Um...yeah. It's just so you have good knowledge as a warrior, right?"

"Blazekit, I don't want to be a warrior." she lowered her voice. "I want to...if Goldensky will let me...be a medicine cat."

Shock overtook Blazekit. _We were going to be warriors together!_ She stopped her thoughts. _If that is what Icekit wants to do, then I can't stop her. I should_ _be_ _glad_ for _her._

"That's great Icekit! I'm happy for you. You will be a great medicine cat. I'm sure Goldensky will accept you. She must! We're kin!"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks so much! I know you wanted to be warriors together, but this is my destiny." Her blue eyes shone.

"Don't worry about it. You'll always be my sister, no matter what."

"Forever?"

"Forever. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks then. If you need me, I'll be in the medicine den."

 _Forever sisters. No matter what_.

* * *

Blazekit bounded up to Kestrelkit.

"Hi Kestrelkit!

"Hi Blazekit! Wanna go see what the patrol has caught?"

Blazekit licked her lips. "Sure!"

The two friends raced to the patrol, which consisted of Applefeather, Dawnleaf and Maplebreeze.

"Hey! Caught anything cool? Who's that?" Kestrelkit angled her ears towards a pretty white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

This is Lark. She was found on the border. We asked her if she wanted to join our clan.

Kestrelkit wrinkled her nose. "You smell funny." she remarked.

Blazekit instantly began bombarding the patrol with questions. "Where did she come from?" "Is she a kittypet?" "How old is she?" "Is she-"

" _She_ has a name, you know." Dawnleaf told Blazekit. "And that is information you do not need to know."

"No, it's okay." came a quiet voice.

"My name is Lark. I am six moons old. I believe I have come here to be an apprentice. My mother and father and I all lived in a barn. But rats came. They killed my father. I'm not sure what happened to my mother. I think she died too." Lark's forest-green orbs were filled with sadness.

"I ran and I ended up here. What is a kittypet?" Lark said the last word very slowly.

"A cat that lives with Twolegs." Dawnleaf replied.

"Twolegs?"

"Twolegs. You know, the great big lumbering things with screaming kits and no tails and two legs and pink skin and..."

"Kestrelkit, that's enough." Applefeather warned.

"Oh, you mean Notails. No, I'm not a kittypet."

"Come on Lark. I need you to meet Silverstar."

Blazekit scampered of to the fresh-kill pile, Kestrelkit right after her. She picked up a rabbit and called into the nursery. "Featherkit! Dewkit! Come and share this rabbit!"

Featherkit and Dewkit instantly ran out of the den. The four kits began feasting on the rabbit.

Somewhere far away, near a barn, a voice, the voice of a she-cat could be heard. The words coming out of the she-cat's mouth were: I will have revenge on you for stealing my daughter.

 **And done! Thank you to everyone who review** **ed!**

 **QOTD: Who is the cat? Pretty obvious.**

 **Also, shout-out to Mistlethewarrior and Eagleflame for reviewing on every chapter and for all the support. Thanks to everyone for all your support. You may think I miss you review, or ignore your favourite, but I promise you I don't. All your support helps me to write more.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Blaze**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Two updates in one day! In this chapter,** **Lark becomes an apprentice and we meet some not so nice cats. On with the chapter!**

 **Answer to QOTC: The cat was Lark's mother.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Eagleflame33: Thanks!**

 **Let's go go go!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the High Branch to hear my words!" Silverstar's voice rang around camp. The bustling camp all made the way to the bottom of High Tree, and Silverstar climbed up to the highest branch.

"On the hunting patrol this morning, Applefeather, Maplebreeze and Dawnleaf found Lark who wishes to join our clan." He turned to face her. "Lark, is it your wish to join Thunderclan? To be loyal to us alone and to fight for it, even if it means for the death?"

Lark's forest-green eyes closed, and opened as she said loudly and clearly, "It is."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I declare you a new apprentice of Thunderclan. Your name, until you become a warrior, will be Larkpaw. Sandysplash, you have trained Sunpool to become a fierce and loyal warrior. I trust you to do the same with Larkpaw."

Larkpaw climbed down the High Tree and touched noses with Sandysplash. Larkpaw's eyes were shining. Blazekit felt happy for her.

"One more thing. Cherrywish." Silverstar stood out of the way so Cherrywish could speak.

"I am expecting Brownsnow's kits."

Silverstar stood out from behind Cherrywish.

"Mooncloud will be deputy while she is in the nursery. Meeting dismissed."

Blazekit saw Sandysplash say something to Larkpaw. She nodded, and entered the apprentice den. Heartbeats later, she walked out with her head down.

"What's wrong?" Blazekit asked.

"They wouldn't let me in."

"Come with me."

Blazekit entered.

"You pathetic bunch of fox-hearts! Not letting your own clamate and fellow apprentice into your den! This cat has been through hard times, and you, you being raised by BOTH your parents, are teasing her and not letting her make a nest. For the love of Starclan, aren't you decent enough to give this cat some rest? Are you so pathetic that you need me, a _kit_ to put you straight?"

Spottedpaw and Lionpaw looked taken aback. But Yarrowpaw just sneered at her.

"Oh yeah? And why should we listen to you?"

"Because this kit has more sense." Sandysplash's voice came.

"S-sandysplash!" spluttered Yarrowpaw.

"I will be speaking to Silverstar about this." she growled. "Come, Larkpaw."

Larkpaw mouthed a thanks to Blazekit, and the three walked out of the den.

 **And done!**

 **QOTC: Who is your favourite Dark Forest cat?**

 **Sorry it was so short!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Blaze here with the next chapter of Polar Opposites! Anyway, more important news. 12 REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEEPS SO MUCH!  
**

 **In this chapter we make some new kits apprentices, and some more kits come early. A certain mother plans her revenge even more in ways you might recognize.**

 **Also,**

 **Who hates Yarrowpaw? *My hand shoots up in the air.***

 **Review Replies:**

 **Eagleflame33: Yeah, we just gotta say Snowtuft ;) but Brokenstar is cool**

 **Sunheart of Riverclan:Yeah, I guess Hawkfrost has got the most fangirls. And, A FELLOW YARROWPAW HATER! *hugs***

 **Master Sparkly: Here you go!**

 **Mistlethewarrior: I'm glad you like Lark!**

"Wake up Icekit! Wake up!" Blazekit shook her sister

"Wha?" Icekit yawned.

"It's Kestrelkit's, Featherkit's and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony!"

Icekit jumped up at once. "Where are they?"

"With Mintshine. She's grooming them."

"Blazekit! Icekit! Come here!" Kestrelkit called.

"I'm so happy for you." Blazekit started.

"Listen guys. Just because we're not in the same den doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore." Featherkit told them.

"Yeah." Dewkit said.

"Exactly. Plus, the only nice cat in the den is Larkpaw. And you'll be there in a moon." Kestrelkit meowed, earning a cuff round the ear from Mintshine, claws sheathed.

"What was that for?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the High Tree to hear my words!" Silverstar's voice came.

Kestrelkit, Dewkit and Featherkit all raced to High Tree and started climbing to where Silverstar rest of the clan came round.

"Warriors are the heart of the clan. But every warrior, queen and elder will remember their days of an apprentice, the day they turned six moons." he turned to face the three kits. "Kestrelkit, Dewkit and Featherkit have reached six moons. Kestrelkit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and use it as your guide?"

There was no hesitation in Kestrelkit's voice."I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kestrelpaw. Flameflight. You have shown great skill and loyalty in the few moons as a warrior. You will be mentor to Kestrelpaw."

"Dewkit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and use it as your guide?"

"I do." Dewkit's eyes were shining.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. Mooncloud. You have shown great experience and skill as a warrior. I trust you to pass on everything you know to Dewpaw."

"Featherkit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and use it as your guide?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Emberdawn. You are a great warrior and have spectacular hunting skills. I know you will pass on everything you know to Featherpaw."

"Goldensky! The kits are coming!"

"What?" Goldensky ran towards the nursery, Brownsnow after her.

"Meeting dismissed." Silverstar leapt into his den in the hollow tree.

Lark's Mother POV

I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

When I woke up I was in a dark forest

"Ah. Night. We have been expecting you." a cat with a voice as smooth and sweet as honey spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Names don't matter. I have an offer for you."

"What?"

"I can teach you battle moves to destroy Thunderclan. I know you want revenge on them."

"But just me won't be enough."

"We have found many others who all want the same thing."

"Then I accept."

"You must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You stay loyal to me forever."

"Very well. I promise."

"Very good." the cat smirked. "You may sleep now."

"Tell me your name."

"Names don't matter. But you can call me...Mapleshade."

 **There we are. Who recognized that? Mapleshade is my favourite DF cat. I think it is time for some updated allegiances!**

Thunderclan

Leader: Silverstar-tabby silver and white tom with blue eyes.  
Deputy: Mooncloud: dark grey tom with a black stomach and green eyes. (Mate, Dawnleaf.)  
Apprentice: Dewpaw

Medicine cat: Goldensky-golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Mintshine- light grey and silver she-cat with green eyes.  
Bumblefeather: striped silver and black tom with a white chest and amber eyes. (Mate, Mintleaf.)  
Apprentice: Yarrowpaw  
Dawnleaf-cream she-cat with one white paw and green eyes  
Flameflight-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Kestrelpaw.  
Maplebreeze-ginger and white tabby tom, blue eyes.  
Apprentice-Skypaw  
Emberdawn-black tom with dark amber eyes. (Mate, Sunpool.)  
Apprentice: Featherpaw  
Sunpool-ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Lionpaw.  
Sandysplash-light ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes.  
Apprentice-Larkpaw  
Nightblaze-black tom with amber eyes. (Mate, Sandysplash.)  
Stormysky-Grey and brown tom with blue eyes.  
Grassheart-light brown she-cat, green eyes.  
Apprentice, Spottedpaw  
Brownsnow-brown and white tom with green eyes. (Mate, Cherrywish.)

Apprentices:

Yarrowpaw-grey-black she-cat with amber eyes  
Lionpaw- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Spottedpaw-tortiseshell ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.  
Larkpaw-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with forest-green eyes  
Kestrelpaw-Brown and white tabby she-kit with amber eyes.  
Dewpaw-Grey tom with blue eyes  
Featherpaw-Light grey she-kit with brown eyes.

Queens:

Cherrywish-ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes. (Expecting Brownsnow's kits)  
Jadestream- (Mother to Icekit and Blazekit.) Black she-cat with green eyes.

Kits:  
Icekit-Pure white she-kit with crystal blue eyes.  
Blazekit-Flame coloured she-kit.

Elders

Bushshine-Black and white tabby tom.  
Moonfish-once-pretty silver she-cat.

 **Okay! All done.**

 **QOTD- Least favourite canon cat?**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Blaze**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi gus! Blaze is back with the next chapter of Polar Opposites. In this chapter we find out more about Cherrywish's kits and we have an unexpected attack from another clan.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Sunheart of Riverclan- I know. I try to update as quickly as possible**

 **Guest- Thanks.  
**

 **KEagleflame33: Yes, MAPLESHADE IS BACK! *cue evil laugh***

 **My least favourite cat is Dovewing. She's such a goody two shoes, a pathetic whinger and all she does is mope around all day that her powers don't work. But I guess you're either Team Dovewing or Team Ivypool. And I'm Team Ivypool.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. *sob sob***

"Come on Blazekit! Lets go play!"

Blazekit stirred awake. Ever since Kestrelpaw, Dewpaw and Featherpaw were apprentices she had been so bored. And all Cloudkit and Leafkit had wanted to do was play. Blazekit was okay with that, but she never saw her sister anymore. She was already in the medicine den when she woke up (or was woken up by Cloudkit) and by the time she got to bed Icekit was already sleeping.

She got up and said "Okay. Let's go ambush Yarrowpaw."

"I like Yarrowpaw." Leafpaw remarked "Why can't we ambush someone else?"

"NO! I mean, no. Yarrowpaw is fine with us ambushing her."

"Okay." Leafkit seemed fine with that.

The three kits crept towards the apprentice den. Kestrelpaw walked out. But the younger kits thought it was Yarrowpaw, and they jumped on her.

"Wha?"

"Oops. Sorry Kestrelpaw. We thought you were someone else."

"Yeah. We're gonna ambush Yarrowpaw."

"Oh. Carry on then!" she meowed cheerfully. In a lower tone she said. "She's acting like she is in control of the whole den. And Lionpaw and Spottedpaw are actually really nice! It's just _Yarrowpaw._ " She spat out the name like it was an insut."

"I can't wait till I join you! Just one moon away!"

"Won't Icekit join us too?"

"No. She wants to be a medicine cat."

"Good for her!"

"Yeah."

"I think...I _think_ Dewpaw likes Spottedpaw."

"Oh wow."

"Spottedpaw is actually really nice. She helped me make a nest. And Lionpaw is really funny. He put two pieces of bark and some moss from Yarrowpaw's nest and put it on his head, yowling "I'm a tree!"

Blazekit giggled.

"Kestrelpaw!"

"Oops. Gotta go. Shred Yarrowpaw's nest for me. Bye!"

Blazekit grinned. "Guys. Lets go shred Yarrowpaw's nest."

* * *

Blazekit walked to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a fat shrew and was about to take a bite when...

"Windclan attack!"

"Morningstar!" Blazekit heard Silverstar mew in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Blazekit! Cloudkit! Leafkit! In the nursery! Now!"

"Mum! I want to fight! I'm nearly an apprentice!"

"Blazekit. Nursery. NOW!"

Blazekit ducked down into the nursery. But then she saw Leafkit being held down by a Windclan apprentice. Without thinking, she lept onto him. He didn't know she was there, and rolled over in surprise. Blazekit grabbed Leafkit inbetween her teeth gently and ducked into the nursery.

 **I can't really carry on from there. That's the end of another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **QOTC: Should Blazekit be made an apprentice soon because she saved Leafkit?**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Blaze.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Blaze is back with the next chapter of Polar Opposites! 21 REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEEPS SO MUCH!  
**

 **Well done to Eagleflame33 for being my 20th reviewer!**

 **ReviewReplies:**

 **Master Sparkly: Thanks! I promised you love...later.**

 **Sunheart of Riverclan: Thanks!**

 **LightskyxDarkfeather: Don't feel forced to like her.**

 **Mistlethewarrior: Um...GENDER BLENDER! Blazekit's a she-cat.  
**

 **Eagleflame33: Yeah, well, you know what's going to happen you lucky thing! ;)**

 **On with the chapter!**

"Did you hear?"

"That Windclan apprentice must have been so weak!"

"Um...guys, she's practically an apprentice!" Larkpaw rolled her forest green orbs.

"Yeah. She has a name you know!" Kestrelpaw got a devilish grin on her face, and shouted "Hey Mooncloud! How hard is it to say Blazekit?"

Blazekit and Larkpaw laughed, while Kestrelpaw recieved an icy glare from Mooncloud.

"Blazekit! In the nursery! I need to groom you!"

Blazekit grinned. "Not long to wait!"

Icekit was already in the nursery. She looked at her sister, eyes shining.

"You were so brave to save Leafkit!"

"Cherrywish! That's the cat who saved me!" Leafkit looked as proud as if it was herself.

"Thank you so much Blazekit. I was so scared."

"There. Done." Jadestream looked at Blazekit and Icekit with proud eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting!"

Blazekit walked to the High Tree and began to climb it. She felt nervous but excited. Goldensky followed her. _Probably to announce Icekit as her apprentice._

"Blazekit and Icekit have reached their sixth moon and it is time to be apprentice. But before that, I must confirm something."

"Many of you have heard rumors about Blazekit saving Leafkit from Smallpaw, a Windclan apprentice. I now confirm that those rumors...are true.

Many cats gasped.

"I did not feel it necessary to make her an apprentice early, as she was so close to it already, but she will be given a special mention at a gathering. On with the ceremony!"

"Blazekit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and use it as your guide?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. Dawnleaf, you know that you ave suffered hard times when Lionfeather died. But you are a strong cat. I trust you to pass on all you know to Blazepaw."

The suprised looking cream she-cat touched noses with Blazepaw. Then Goldensky spoke.

"As you may know, I am not the youngest of cats. It is time I took on an apprentice while they can get a good mentor out of me. So Icekit is the lucky cat here. I will take her to the Moonpool at half moon to be an official apprentice."

"Blazepaw! Icepaw! Blazepaw! Icepaw!"

Blazepaw smiled as her family cheered for her, as Kestrelpaw and Larkpaw came up to congratulate her, as she went towards her new den to make a nest.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be very long.**

 **Note: I am away for three weeks, so I cannot post for three weeks. I can read and review, just I can't post. So don't send me 25 million reviewed telling me to update.**

 **QOTC: How do you think Windclan will react, when they find out that their apprentice attacked a kit and was defeated by a kit?**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Blaze :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Blaze is back with the next chapter! 24 REVIEWS! Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mistlethewarrior: It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I've made a whole lot more then the average person my age.**

 **Eagleflame33: Yeah, you got it. Thanks!**

 **Raven that flies at night: Thanks. You didn't have to wait that long.**

 **Okay, because I felt guilty for giving you such a short chapter befor** **e I didn't update for three weeks, here's my sorry present.**

Blazepaw walked into the apprentice den. Yarrowpaw glared at her. Spottedpaw looked up and smiled. Lionpaw just got a devilish grin on his face.

"Lionpaw, don't do anything to Blazepaw." Kestrelpaw warned.

"Why, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Um...I'm going to get some moss." Blazepaw excused herself.

"I'll come with you." Lionpaw stood up.

The others looked confused. Lionpaw looked offended.

"I'm allowed to check up on Icepaw aren't I?"

The others all knew the real reason. The medicine den had the best food.

Blazepaw exited the den, Lionpaw following.

"Um..I just wanted to say thanks."

"Sorry?"

"Thanks." Lionpaw repeated. "For sticking up to Yarrowpaw. Spottedpaw and I were scared of her. You know we were trying to let Larkpaw in. We're just scared."

"Well, I have a temper that matches to my name. Icepaw is quieter."

"Did I hear my name?" Icepaw smiled at her sister and frowned at Lionpaw.

"No, only Yarowpaw wouldn't let Larkpaw in. Lionpaw's my friend."

"Oh. Well then, a friend of my sister, a friend of mine. I assume you want moss and bracken. I'll get some."

Icepaw disappeared into the den. As soon as she was out of earshot, Lionpaw smiled.

"Friends?"

"I should jolly well hope so!"

"Alright Fancypaw."

"Hey!" Blazepaw jumped on him.

Lionpaw rolled out of the way, and pounced. Blazepaw tried to copy his move, but she added her own twist. Instead of rolling and jumping up, she stayed on the ground, until Lionpaw declared.

"Victory is mine!"

At that moment, Blazepaw pounced and pinned him down

"Mine!"

"If you're so eager to fight, you may as well come with Larkpaw and Kestrelpaww to training!" Dawnleaf's amused voice came.

"Oh yes Dawnleaf!" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"What about my nest?"

"I'll get Spottedpaw to do it."

"Okay then!"

Dawnleaf told her that tour of the territory would be tommorow, on the dawn patrol. She led them to a grassy area, which was open, in a small ditch.

"Hi Lionpaw! Blazeki- no, Blaze _paw._ " Larkpaw's forest green orbs were shining.

"Okay, so today we will be learning a move called the Twist in air. This move is useful in battle when your enemy rolls out of the way. You can use it to twist your body position to the area the have rolled to, ensuring you do land on them." Dawnleaf explained.

"Dawnleaf and I will show you how." Flameflight crouched down, hissing, and suddenly leaped.

Dawnleaf rolled out of the way, but Flameflight was faster. She twisted her body, and landed over Dawnleaf, pinning her down.

"Okay, now you try! Lionpaw and Blazepaw, and Kesrelpaw and Larkpaw."

"Okay, I'll be roller." said Lionpaw and Blazepaw at the same time.

"Fine, I'll be pouncer." sighed Blazepaw.

She pounced, while Lionpaw was unaware, and he only rolled in time. His messy roll made it easy for Blazepaw to twist, and she landed on him.

"Oof! Alright, my go!"

He pounced, but Blazepaw as fast. She rolled and stood up, and he landed inches away. She then pounced and again, finished on top of him.

"Blazepaw! That was amazing!" Flameflight stood, gaping.

"How did you do it?" asked Dawnleaf.

"I just imagined it was a play-fight, a play-fight I needed to win, and he was nothing more than Cloudkit." Blazepaw shrugged. **(the big debate: Do cats shrug?)**

"Well, it's getting dim. Let's get back to camp." Flameflight smiled at Blazepaw.

* * *

"Harder! Harder! You are acting like you are a kit!" a ginger and white she-cat hissed in the shadows.

"Master. Sorry." A jet-black she-cat with green eyes panted, and attacked her again.

 _"Perfect."_ the ginger and white tabby smirked. _"This is all going according to plan."_

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **This is my last chapter for three weeks.**

 **QOTC: Who is your favourite cat so far?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guess what! I CAN UPDATE FOR THE FIRST TWO OF THREE WEEKS I AM AWAY!**

 **I didn't find out till yesterday! Well, I'm happy!**

 **Reviw Replies:**

 **Call me Guest: I'm so sorry! I already had names! Icepaw you like. Hm...**

 **Eagleflame33: Well, remind me how long you had to wait? You like Lionpaw? Well good. I do. And BlazexLion is probably going to happen.**

 **Mistlethewarrior: Fair enough.**

 **Sunheart of Riverclan: I find Blazepaw the easiest to write. But she will get less Mary-Sueish.**

 **Call me guest: Sorry, but I already had names planned out!**

 **Let's go!**

"Blazepaw! Wake up! Patrol of the territory!"

Blazepaw rolled over in her nest that Spottedpaw had made for her.

"Coming Dawnleaf." she yawned.

"Hurry up!"

Blazepaw reluctantly got up and followed her mentor out of the den. Spottedpaw and Grassheart were waiting near the camp entrance. Spottedpaw whispered to Blazepaw.

"Was the nest okay? I put all the feathers from my crow in it. I should have put more! I'm so sorry!"

"Spottedpaw, the nest was perfect! You should have kept your feathers!"

"B-but.."

"Nonsense Spottedpaw. Take the feathers back. I bet you are so good at hunting birds you can show me how." Blazepaw said firmly but kindly.

"Come on!" Grassheart meowed impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Blazepaw meowed quickly.

The four scars walked out of camp-or rather, two bounded out, one limped from battle injuries, and one shrugged ( **A/N Eagleflame, this is my final decision. Cats can shrug.)** and followed them.

Dawnleaf showed Blazepaw the High Tree.

"This is where apprentices learn to climb. Bushshine said he once made it up to the top." Spottedpaw's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, right." muttered Grassheart.

Spottedpaw glared at her mentor. But Blazepaw wasn't listening. She had seen a squirrel up the tree. She started to climb, and made it to the third branch. Quietly unsheathing her claws, she slit the squirrel's next from behind. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell down through a hole in the hollow tree.

* * *

Yarrowpaw shut her eyes and drifted into sleep. Who knew cleaning up after the elders could be so hard? When she opened her eyes again she was ins dark, murky place.

"H-hello?"

"Why hello Yarrowpaw." A silver and black tom slunk up to her.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

The striped tom ignored her.

"Do you want me to teach you some battle moves?"

 _Wow! Personal training from Starclan!_

"Okay."

"Great." The silver and black tom had a voice like honey, smooth and silky.

Suddenly he lashed out, unsheathing his claws in mid air.

"Whoa!" Yarrowpaw's eyes gleamed.

"I'll show you how." The striped tom smirked. _Start it simple. Then introduce the killing moves. Soon she'll be against the warrior code. Then her family._

 **Done! Dumb Yarrowpaw! That's not Starclan!**

 **Sorry this is so short. Please check out my other story, Warriors High.**

 **QOTC: What are your thoughts on Spottedpaw?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Next chapter of Polar Opposites!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mistlethewarrior: I'm telling you now, Yarrowpaw is dumb. I'm glad you like Spottedpaw.**

 **crystalofd.a: Thanks. PS, can I change my Darcy Akin name to Blaze? Ice is kinda old.**

 **Silver's Fangs: Lionpaw is funny. I think.**

 **On with the chapter!**

Blazepaw opened her eyes. She was in the medicine den, with Icepaw looking over her, concern showing in her eyes.

"Why am I here? I thought I was on dawn patrol! I caught a squirrel. Wait, am I here because I fell down the hollow tree? I didn't fall _that_ far!" Blazepaw was confused.

"We brought you here, just in case. We know you didn't fall far." Icepaw meowed.

"It's okay. Icepaw, well done for not treating her until I came. Blazepaw, you can still go to the gathering, but you can't do anything for the rest of the day." Goldensky told her.

"What about my squirrel?"

"Icepaw and I had the pleasure of tasting it. It was delicious. Now go to your nest and rest."

Blazepaw limped back to the den.

"She's okay Lionpaw. She'll be fine."

"But what if she isn't? I should have been there!" Lionpaw fretted.

Blazepaw was shocked. Lionpaw was genuinely worried. He actually cared about her.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine."

"Blazepaw!" Lionpaw and Spottedpaw gasped and ran over to her.

"I just hurt my paw a bit. I can still go to the gathering tonight, I just have to rest for the rest of the day."

"We do too." Spottedpaw said.

"Why? You didn't hurt your paw!" Blazepaw asked.

"So we can be refreshed for the gathering."

"Oh. Well, I'm tired. I don't mind if you talk, but I am having a nap and no-one can stop me."

"Even the fat juicy rabbit on the fresh-kill pile?"

"Even-wait, no! Rabbit first!"

Spottedpaw and Lionpaw laughed.

* * *

Blazepaw closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

 _My paw may hurt, but I'm strong! I can handle it!_

"Of course you can."

"Who are you?"

"Hawkfrost. I can teach you a few battle moves if you like?"

 _Wow! Training from Starclan!_

"Um..I would love to. But maybe tomorrow. It's just I hurt my paw."

The tom winced.

"Ah yes. Well, come back tomorrow then."

"But I don't know the way here!"

"Don't worry. When you go to sleep, you will awaken here."

"Okay. See you tommorow!"

The tom's ice-blue eyes glinted.

"Yes. See you tommorow."

 **Dumb Blazepaw! That's the Dark Forest, not Starclan!**

 **Ha!**

 **Also, I have a new story, Warriors High. Please check it out!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Blaze :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guys, I hate to dash your hopes, but sadly this isn't a proper update.  
**

 **I've decided to take a break from this.  
**

 **So if you have any ideas, please PM me, or even review.**

 **I don't want to get reported for having an A/N, so here's a quick one-shot poem.  
**

 **The break from this shouldn't be too long, but please bear in mind that I have exams going on.  
**

 **Ashfur's second chance will see more, but Warriors High is just something to do when I'm bored.**

 **If I am offline for too long, feel free to PM me to get of my lazy butt and update!**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy this mini one-shot!  
**

He told me great things would happen

If I stood by his side

He told me I'd never be underestimated,

By those who stole my pride

I believed him, I followed him

To try his complete his will

But little did I know

It would be evil I would fulfill

He brainwashed me to go with him

Not just me, my brother too

But my brother was brave, he left us

And we were left with few

We preyed on those that were shadows,

And those who were young

When we pounced they joined us,

In our everlasting grudge

If I had a wish,

I know what it would be

To go back in time, to change it,

To be a different me

I wish I didn't kill so many

I wish I loved others more

I wish I was kinder to my sister

To end my life of gore

I thought I went the right way

It turned out I was lost

This is me, a guilty wreck

The lonely cat called Hawkfrost.

 **I'm actually quite proud of that. Well done me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**OH YEAH! BLAZE IS BACK! HOW QUICK WAS THAT BREAK HUH?**

 **Yes, I have returned, and I'm here to give you some news.**

 **Okay. I'm going back to school on September 8th, so updates will be (even) less frequent.**

 **I'm also going to stop doing review replies and QOTC**

 **Let us go!**

Icepaw's POV **(ooh!)**

"Wake up Icepaw! Gathering!"

I rolled over in my nest and looked at Dewpaw, fast asleep. He had been moved to the den because he had gotten injured in the battle against Windclan. I mean, some massive warrior just unleashed all his anger on him. Which was enough to fill ten badgers. Yikes! It was his quarter-moon to do the nursery, so Featherpaw's been doing that as well as warrior duties. I think she's annoyed with Kestrelpaw for not helping. But Kestrelpaw and Featherpaw are both staying behind for the gathering for Dewpaw. Blazepaw's so excited. I mean, I am too, but she's literally turned into a Windclan rabbit! She's bouncing up and down, she's running, she's bouncing up and down, she's-

"Icepaw! Quit daydreaming!"

"Sorry Goldensky." I dipped my head.

"Now at the gathering, although you are Icepaw, to the medicine cat code, you are technically a kit. So if anyone does call you a kit, don't listen."

I nodded. _Icekit._

"So the Riverclan medicine cat is Lavenderheart. I don't particularly like her, she's too much of a softie and wouldn't hurt a fly, but when you're a medicine cat, although you must be gentle, you can't be scared of hurting the patient a little when you pull out a thorn or something. After all, you're saving them from much more pain. Her apprentice, Poolpaw, is also a bit soft, but she's kind, so I won't be surprised if you two make friends. She's quiet and calm, like you, not like the apprentice that turned into a rabbit over there." My mentor angled her ears at my sister. I giggled.

"Now Windclan's medicine cat Aspentail is nice, but his apprentice Cloudpaw used to train as a warrior apprentice, so stay away from him for obvious reasons. The Shadowclan medicine cat is Darkfrost, and his apprentice is Perchpaw. He is about your age."

"Now us medicine cats like to boast about which one of our apprentices is the best. You are a very very good medicine cat, and I am very proud. And I'm not saying that because we're kin."

I smiled.

"Right then. Let's go!"

Blazepaw's POV

I followed Larkpaw out of camp, bursting with excitment. _I'm going to the gathering I'm going to the gathering!_

"Blazepaw! You are a cat, not a rabbit!" Dawnleaf cuffed me gently round the ear, claws sheathed.

Whoops. Was I really bouncing all that time?

We walked to the Fallen Log in silence. Silence? That's no fun. Hmph.

"Okay. Cross the bridge _carefully!_ " Dawnleaf warned us.

 _I'm going to the gathering I'm going to the-_

SPLASH!

Cold water surrounded me. Oh no! I don't want to die! Starclan help me!

Someone grabbed me.

"Dawnleaf! T-thank-s-s." I shivered.

"And that's why I said cross _carefully!_ Blazepaw, how many scrapes can you get into? First you fall down a tree trying to catch a squirrel-"

" _Trying?_ I caught it!"

"And now you fall in the river!"

I dipped my head.

"Sorry."

She nodded and went on. I whispered to Larkpaw.

"Not sorry."

She stifled a giggle.

We carried on and made our way to the Island.

Riverclan were already there. Well, naturally. The Island's closest to their camp.

Dawnleaf fell in behind me.

"Warriors like us like to boast about our apprentices. I'm proud of you. You're something to boast about. Now go talk to some Riverclan apprentices. Scram."

I smiled at the rare praise from Dawnleaf and, obiediently, well, scrammed.

I bumped into a silver she-cat with brown eyes and white spot on her chest that looked like someone had jumped on her and made a big white splash.

"Hi!"

"Hi. I'm Blazepaw."

The she-cat smiled.

"I'm Splashpaw. Come, you can see my brothers and friends over here."

I followed her and met another a white she-cat and two toms, one brown and one grey.

"Splashpaw. You have yet again brought us an apprentice."

"Okay. Fine. I have. Deal with it."

"I am the awesome, almighty, powerful Blazestar. But you can call me Blazepaw."

"Okay...?" The she-cat smiled.

One of the toms joined in.

"I, am the almighty and awesome and powerful Mousestar!"

"Frostpaw." The white she-cat said

The final tom rolled his eyes at 'Mousestar'

"Fishpaw. But don't call me-"

"Fishbreath!" Mousepaw smirked.

"Great Mousepaw. You have ruined it for me. Again."

"I shall start this gathering!"

The cats fell silent, all looking up to a silver and brown tom.

"Yewstar."

"Shadowclan leader." Splashpaw whispered to Blazepaw.

"Goldendawn has given birth to one kit. We have three new warriors, Dogstripe, Jayflame and Songbreeze."

"Dogstripe! Jayflame! Songbreeze! Dogstripe! Jayflame! Songbreeze!"

"One of our elders Flame-"

But Yewstar didn't get to finish. Suddenly an ear-splitting screech filled the cold leaf-fall air.

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Also, please check out my forum, Blazeclan!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Welcome back to Polar Opposites! Ha, I left you all on a cliffie. And I didn't update. I'm so sorry! :(**

 _Oh no!_ My heart raced as I tried to find my clan in the bustle of confused cats. A sandy brown tom ran so fast that I tripped over. Getting up again, I realised my clan had gone! In fact the only remaining clan was Windclan. I ran blindly. Clouds had covered the moon, and I was finding it hard to see.

I didn't notice the slender russet shape in the trees until I heard a similar howl. Whipping round, I came face to face with a fox. I could barely see it, but with its gleaming eyes and its blood stained teeth bared in a snarl, I knew what it was.

I gulped. _Hawkforst! Help me!_

His voice appeared in my mind. _Run under his paws and claw his belly._

Obeying the one cat who could save me, I weaved under the snowy paws-one of the only things I could see- and clawed the soft white belly, causing streams of scarlet liquid to flow.

The fox gave a whimper, and ran away.

Two cats ran towards me.

"Blazepaw!" Lionpaw looked relieved. _Lionpaw! Dawnleaf!_

"Blazepaw, what happened?" My mentor's eyes were full of concern and amazement. "And how in the name of Starcan did you master that move?"

Not letting me answer, she turned around. Lionpaw and I walked together. The moon had come out, and its dappling rays were turning our pelts silver.

"You were so brave." He murmured. "I noticed you were gone and told Dawnleaf. We came looking for you."

"I wasn't that brave. I was scared out of my fur!"

"Still..." He gave my ear a quick lick, and bounded off. I followed him, too tired to do anything else.

When we got back to camp, Dawnleaf left us and went straight to sleep. I grabbed a vole and Lionpaw and I ate it together in our den. He shifted his nest closer to mine, and we settled into sleep.

* * *

 **Icepaw's POV**

When I had seen that Blazepaw had come back, I went to sleep. I woke up in a patch of warming sun. I spotted a vole. Using the hunting training Goldensky had given me, I caught it easily.

"Hello young one. Welcome to Starclan." A familiar cat looked at me.

"B-Blazepaw?"

The cat purred. "No, I am Blazefeather, your dead aunt. Listen Icepaw, you and Blazepaw have a prophecy hanging over your heads. You both have powers you will learn about later. I am here to tell you..never lose faith in Starclan. We are here to guide you."

"Powers? Prophecy? What? Tell me more!" I begged.

But my aunt had disappeared. And I was awake.

"Goldensky?"

My mentor was already up, preparing a batch of herbs for me to give to Moonfish.

"Goldensky..I.." _Should I tell her?_

 _No. Not yet._ A voice told me.

"Yes Icepaw?"

"I...er..nothing."

"You can tell me Icepaw. You can trust me."

Looking into her eyes, I felt a little surge of guilt pushing up into me.

"I..just can't wait for another day!" I pushed the guilt away.

Goldensky looked at me as if I had eaten something funny.

"Okay. Well, start with giving these to Moonfish."

"Um..yes." Picking up the herbs, I ducked out of the nursery. I spotted Blazepaw chatting to Lionpaw and giggling. _Lionpaw really likes her. He's lucky to have my sister._

Then my thoughts became darker.

 _Is there really a prophecy about us?_

I felt giddy. I started wobbling about. The last thing I saw was my sister's identical crystal blue eyes looking at me with concern before I blacked out.

 **Okay! Done!**

 **Updated** **allegiances!**

Thunderclan

Leader: Silverstar-tabby silver and white tom with blue eyes.  
Deputy: Mooncloud: dark grey tom with a black stomach and green eyes. (Mate, Dawnleaf.)  
Apprentice: Dewpaw  
Medicine cat: Goldensky-golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.  
Apprentice-Icepaw

Warriors:

Mintshine- light grey and silver she-cat with green eyes.  
Bumblefeather: striped silver and black tom with a white chest and amber eyes. (Mate, Mintleaf.)  
Apprentice: Yarrowpaw  
Dawnleaf-cream she-cat with one white paw and green eyes  
Applefeater-Mottled brown tom with green eyes.  
Flameflight-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Kestrelpaw.  
Maplebreeze-ginger and white tabby tom, blue eyes.  
Jadestream-Black she-cat with green eyes.  
Emberdawn-black tom with dark amber eyes. (Mate, Sunpool.)  
Apprentice: Featherpaw  
Sunpool-ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Lionpaw.  
Sandysplash-light ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes.  
Apprentice-Larkpaw  
Grassheart-light brown she-cat, green eyes.  
Apprentice, Spottedpaw  
Brownsnow-brown and white tom with green eyes. (Mate, Cherrywish.)

Apprentices:

Yarrowpaw-grey-black she-cat with amber eyes  
Lionpaw- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Spottedpaw-tortiseshell ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.  
Larkpaw-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with forest-green eyes  
Kestrelpaw-Brown and white tabby she-kit with amber eyes.  
Dewpaw-Grey tom with blue eyes  
Featherpaw-Light grey she-kit with brown eyes.  
Blazepaw-Flame coloured she-cat with crystal blue eyes.  
Icepaw (medicine cat apprentice)-Pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

Queens:

Cherrywish-ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes. (Mother to Cloudkit and Leafkit.)

Kits:  
Cloudkit-Brown and white tabby tomt with blue eyes  
Leafkit-Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders

Bushshine-Black and white tabby tom.  
Moonfish-once-pretty silver she-cat.

 **Okay, all done. By the way, a little bit of LionXBlaze to apologize for updating so late.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Blaze.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya peeps of awesomeness! Sorry for not updating and leaving you on a cliffie. I have a tendency to do that...*grins madly***

 **Here goes!**

 _Icepaw in her unconsciousness_

The last thing I remember was crashing to the ground and my sister's eyes staring at me.

Waking up, and finding myself in Starclan, my breath caught in my throat. _No! I can't be...that's not right..I'm not dead!_

I looked around. Blazepaw-Blazfeather trotted up to me.

"Blazefeather! Help me! Please! I'm not dead!"

My aunt shook her head. "No. You aren't. But I need to tell you something." Her eyes suddenly went weird, and she threw back her head in a whisper.

 _Many, many seasons ago, there was a great cat named Firestar. He joined Thunderclan as a kittypet. He made rivals with the worst cat a cat could be-Tigerstar._

 _Tigerstar was set out to destroy all the clans. Firestar was set out to stop him. Kin of his kin, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing were granted powers by Starclan to destroy him. Jayfeather could read cat's minds...Lionblaze had the fighting powers of a lion and a tiger, and Dovewing could hear things and picture things so far away...even in the Dark Forest._

 _The Great Battle began-Good versus Evil. We won..but barely._

 _Many seasons later, you and Blazekit were born. That night, Goldensky, my sister was given a prophecy._

 _The Polar Opposites must come together to defeat the evil. You and Blazepaw are the Polar Opposites. You have powers you do not know of yet. You must find these. You must use them rightly. You are kin of the Three. Trust in us forever._

Her her eyes went normal again. She started to fade. Suddenly I felt myself being swallowed down..down..down..

 _Blazepaw_

I was chatting to Lionpaw. Seeing Icepaw, I ran over to her. She started wobbling about, and then she passed out.

Now it's nearly midnight and I can't sleep.

I go out of the den. I sneak out of camp through the dirt place. I find the High Tree, and start to climb.

I see another cat.

I drop down.

He notices me.

He tries to run.

I catch him by the tail.

"Please don't hurt me." he begs.

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked

"My whole clan hates me."

Not bothering to chase him out of my territory, I sit down and listen to his story.

"I was born slow. I'm Windclan. My mother disowned me. My father is ashamed of me. My sister hates me. I'm Smallpaw."

 _Smallpaw._ I knew that name.

"Aren't you the one who attacked Leafkit?" I asked.

"At our attack on Thunderclan? Yes. I'm sorry." He looked like it.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him

"I wanted to run away. You?"

"My sister is..I needed fresh air." I stopped myself.

"Meet me here tommorow night." And he was gone.

I headed back to camp, a million questions in my mind.

But one over them all.

 _Why?_

 **Okay, that was officially the crappiest chapter ever, but hey, at least I updated.**


	15. Chapter 14 (not really)

**Hi guys. Blaze here. I'm really sorry, but this isn't a proper update. I will be away for a week from Saturday, unable to update. So here is a quick sneak peek of a new story I will be starting soon, called Half Feathers. It is about Jay's Wing/Jayfeather staying with the Tribe. So, see you in a week, I guess.**

* * *

 _3 MOONS AGO (BEFORE STORY STARTED)_

 _"_ _You are going to stay, right Jay's Wing?"_

 _"Yes Half Moon. I'll stay wherever you are."_

* * *

JAY'S WING POV

I woke up. My snowy white mate opened her green eyes and parted her jaws in a yawn.

I smiled. But then my thoughts turned darker.

 _Was it right for me to stay here? Rock did tell me not to._

3 moons ago, I had decided to stay. I pushed my thoughts away.

 _Rock was wrong. I can see here. Surely this is right._

"Um..Jay's Wing?"

"Yes?"

"Uh..please don't be angry."

"How can I be angry at you?" I purred, nuzzling her.

"I'm expecting your kits."

I felt something dawn in me. _I'm to be a father!_

"Half Moon, that's great! You must move to the nursery...I'll get you some herbs...when are they due...I should know this...you-"

Half Moon cut me off, purring with amusement.

"I'll be fine Jay's Wing. Just fine."

"Still.."

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" Spiderleg and Thornclaw ran into camp. An unfamiliar silver she-cat followed.

"Who is this?" The great ginger tom meowed.

"This is...Silver. She's a kittypet."

 _"Loner!"_ The she-cat hissed. "Firestar, I would like to join your clan."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen Firestar, I know you're a kittypet. Surely I can join? Or maybe I should just go and ask Shadowclan instead."

Firestar purred at this.

"Very well. You may join."

"Thank you." The cat licked a paw and drew it over her ear. Meanwhile, Spiderleg and Thornclaw were stunned with disbelief that anyone could treat their leader like that.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting!" Firestar's majestic voice rang out, alerting the cats to gather round Half Rock.

"Today Spiderleg and Thornclaw found a kitty-I mean _loner_ who wished to join our clan. Silver, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and treatit as your guide, to risk your life for your clan?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you Silverpaw. Hazeltail, you are a strong warrior for Thunderclan. I trust you to pass on everything you know to Silverpaw."

The silver she-cat touched noses with her new mentor, and the clan cheered.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Meanwhile, Leafpool was yet to receive a prophecy.

A prophecy about Jay's Wing.


	16. Chapter 14 (properly)

**Hi! I'm back! Enjoy!**

Icepaw

The hole kept swallowing me down, down, down. I landed softly, and met eyes with a cat that looked strangely like Jadestream.

"Mother?"

"No. I am Hollyshine. These are my brothers, Snowfeather and Kestrelflame.

Two cats stepped out from behind her.

"We must show you something." Snowfeather meowed, his voice betraying no emotion.

They led me past the paradise of the gleaming sun and perfect sky, and into a forest. The trees became taller, until all you could see was thick, black, rotten wood.

I looked around, to be met by flashing eyes. We entered a clearing. I saw cats training with battle moves. But not ordinary ones. At the throat. Slashing the stomach open. Practically ripping ears off.

"This is the Dark Forest. Dead evil cats, who are unworthy of anything good train living, unaware, innocent minds, to fall into their trap." Kestrelflame explained. I shuddered.

Then I saw two cats training in a corner.

One dark brown tabby tom with glittering ice-blue eyes.

And one with a flame-coloured pelt.

The pelt of my sister.

Lionpaw

I woke up. Yarrowpaw looked over at me, smirking. Huh? She's usually glaring at me because I catch better prey than her. Well, naturally. I'm awesome. But not as awesome as Blazepaw when she's fighting. She's as stealthy as a fox, as nimble as a squirrel and as fast as a hare. And she's only halfway through her training!

Speaking of trainin-

"Let all cats old enough to climb gather here to hear my words!" Yep, that's Silverstar. Look at the way he puffs out his chest! Alright hoighty-toighty.

"Yarrowpaw has successfully completed her assesment and her six moons of training. Bumblefeather, are you content that Yarrowpaw has the skill in the hunt and battle to make her a worthy warrior?"

"I am." Huh. If I was her mentor, she would wait at least another three moons. That would show her.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this day onwards you shall be known as Yarrowtail."

"Yarrowtail! Yarrowtail!"

Yarrowtail leans over and, looking as smug as a Riverclancat outrunning a Windclan cat, smirks at Spottedpaw, Kestrelpaw and Blazepaw, who cheered only once.

Spottedpaw looks at her paws. Kestrelpaw rolls her eyes. And as if on command, Blazepaw sticks her tongue out. I can't help stifling a giggle. Blazepaw's so cool. I'm so glad we're friends. I like her..hey who knows, maybe she'll even be my mate when we're older. I can't imagine a world without her.

Featherpaw

I'm so annoyed at Kestrelpaw. Dewpaw has been in the medicine den for nearly a moon now, and the fact that Icepaw is in a coma means he'll take even longer to recover. I've been good, I've done all of Dewpaw's duties, and Kestrelpaw hasn't helped opnce. Honestly, she must be blind.

I drop into my nest after cleaning the elder's den and the nursery, getting rid of their fleas and ticks and giving them food. At least my mentor understands. He says he'll get Kestrelpaw to do duties tomorrow. About time too.

I fall deep asleep. I blink open my eyes, taking in a dark, murky forest, a place practically screaming the word nightmare. Just thinking about it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Why hello young apprentice!" A massive, battle-scared, dark brown tabby appeared next to me.

"H-hi?" I squeak.

He purred, a loud, deep sound.

"You needn't be so scared. I'm only here to help you."

"H-how? Who are you?"

He straightened up. "I am Tigerstar, one of the most greatest and powerful leaders of the clans. I've been watching over you, and I see you have such great potential in you. I find you are getting not good enough training, so I have decided to give you my full knowledge of battle. Do you accept?"

I nodded. It seemed like a good deal.

"Good." His amber eyes glinted. He started to fade, until all was left was his gleaming orbs. Within a heartbeat, they were gone too.

 **Blaze :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**H-Hey *cowers behind stuffed panda* I'm back from the dead. I WILL TRY MY VERY VERY HARDEST TO NOT GO ON A SUDDEN HIATUS AGAIN AND I AM SORRY!**

 **Let's get on with the chapter.**

 **ICEPAW**

I woke up. _What? My sister, a traitor? No-it must have been a nightmare._

My mentor looked at me.

"What is it Icepaw?"

"I-I had a dream," I confessed "And I'm not sure if it was real or not. Do you know what the Dark Forest is?"

Golden Feather looked at me, and then shut her eyes for a long, long moment.

"Follow me."

She led me into her part of the den. I had only been there once. She was very private about it, and gets in a bad mood if she catches anyone snooping about. It was very well kept, there were a few pieces of bracken and moss spread out over an old trunk in the middle of the den.

"The Dark Forest is.."

"Where evil cats train, yes, I know that Hollyshine, Snowfeather and Kestrelflame told me, but why did I see my sister there?"

"You saw Hollyshine, Snowfeather and Kestrelflame?"

"Yes."

"I-never mind. You said your sister was there? Let me tell you something."

 _Long, long ago, a time many moons before the cats moved to the Grand Hollow, there was a cat called Tigerstar, the mortal enemy of Firestar, who you will know. He hated Firestar from almost sight and set out a plan to kill him every since. Firestar earned respect and eventually he became the leader of Thunderclan. Tigerstar joined Scourge, a BloodClan cat, to destroy the clans. He failed and both cats died. Tigerstar was banished to the Dark Forest. He eventually, however, managed to decieve young, reckless minds into joining him in a battle against the clans. By this time, Firestar was older but there were three in a prophecy, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who managed to convince the Clans to face the entire Dark Forest in The Great Battle. The Clans won, and now, seasons later, peace has been kept in Clan life._

The fact that you saw your sister there spells danger. Look, I have to tell you something. You are in a prophecy-"

"With my sister. The Polar Opposites, yes. But what does it mean?"

Goldensky looked at me. Then, quite suddenly, she muttered ' _The same yet opposite, light and darkness, life and death.'_ before passing out.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

A tabby tom stalked through a forest, making no sound. He stopped, and his ears quivered before he muttered something unhearable. A second, almost identical, but larger cat slid out.

"You are doing very well." The larger one spoke.

"It is easy, like with-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!"

"What name?" A skinny white and ginger cat also slid out.

"Mapleshade, you know.."

"I am certain she is not a traitor. She doesn't even know of her power. Darkstripe says his apprentice is excelling, and Snowtuft and Thistleclaw have managed two each. We are doing fine. We have, after all, only just begun." She licked a paw. "We have one obstacle to climb yet though."

"Oh, so you saw them too?" asked the smaller tabby.

"Yes, but I kept quiet. Word goes round quickly here. If an apprentice found out, we'd have to kill them, and I'm sure the clan leaders would notice a missing cat."

"Wise as always Mapleshade. But I believe the smaller cat with Hollyshine was actually her sister, the second in the prophecy."

"Ah, she must be the the power's opposite. Fitting, she is a medicine cat. It is funny really, that we have deciphered the prophecy but those useless, do-gooders are too busy sleeping and catching dumb rabbits to notice anything. This attack will not go wrong."


	18. Chapter 16

**HELLOOO! Sorry, I was late again. Heh. Heh. Anyway, if you have given up on me, I don't blame you. If you haven't THANK YOU! A cookie for your patience: (::) And I will try my hardest to post every week from now on. This is my main story, for those who wanted to know. This, I will try to make once a week, but the others, once a month.**

 **Icepaw's POV!**

 **TIME SKIP (THREE MOONS)**

 _'This attack will not go wrong.'_

I woke up, sweating, in my nest. My mentor wasn't there, so I assumed she went to get herbs. Blazepaw ran in.

'Hi sleepy head! Look, it's nearly sunhigh! Want to see the rabbit I caught? It's HUGE! Come on! Hurry up!'

I looked at my sister, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement. She doesn't know what she's doing-like Ivypool. Ever since I started getting dreams, Goldenflower has told me the ancestry of our clan. But she's told me NOT to tell anyone. I can't bear it-Blazepaw's the best cat I know-and maybe the dreams are just nightmares. Maybe..

'Hello? Icepaw? What's wrong?' Her eyes are concerned.

'Oh I just..' _Well done Icepaw!_

'Oh, you can tell me! It's fine! Is it Yarrowstink? I can't believe her! What has she done?' Now her face is angry at an imagined wrongdoing.

'No it's just I..really hope you pass your warrior assesment.

'Oh yes! That's really soon! But don't worry, I'll be fine! Now come and see the rabbit before greedy old Yarrowstink takes it.'

'That isn't her name.' I said, stifling a giggle at my sister. No, this cat definitely can't be evil..can she?

* * *

Third Person

'This is not good. At all.' Bluestar meowed, her face forlorn. 'The Dark Forest have a huge advantage, they've manipulated many cats. Not to mention, Icepaw won't tell Blazepaw about the propecy.'

'That's true. But she might not have listened. I was adamant when Dovewing first told me.' Ivystar pointed out ( **A/N: Yes, I totally believe that Ivypool should become leader. She's the cat for the job. Although it is set many seasons after the Great Battle, and kits are not told about the Dark Forest, only StarClan, the old cats still play a part, and Ivypool succeeded Bramblestar in this story. This is just to confirm that she is indeed Ivypool, not some random old cat. TEAM IVYPOOL FOREVER!)**

 **'** That doesn't change the fact we are running out of time, and ideas. We can't just pop into some random cat's dream, and give them the truth. And we can't go over to the Dark Forest.' Bluestar sighed.

'Who said we can't?' Yellowfang questioned. 'I've done it once, and I'll do it again for the future generation.'

'Yellowfang-' Bluestar started, but Ivystar cut her off.

'No, Bluestar, Yellowfang and I will go. I still remember the territory from my apprentice days. If it gets too difficult, we'll turn back.'

Bluestar looked annoyed. 'Very well. Good luck. I will come down to find you if you do not return before sundown.'


End file.
